


Between You and Me, Sorting Ceremonies Get A Bit Tedious

by professionalmomfriend (mothmanwashere)



Series: HogwartsStuck [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwashere/pseuds/professionalmomfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose attends the umpteenth Sorting Ceremony in her lifetime and gets a little bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You and Me, Sorting Ceremonies Get A Bit Tedious

_September 1, 7 th year_

_Hogwarts Great Hall_

After dutifully attending a meeting with the Headmaster, along with her fellow Head Boys and Girls for that term, Rose Lalonde makes her way with her peers to the Grand Hall for the Welcoming Feast.  She hasn’t much to contribute, but she listens in amusement as the Head Boys of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor partake in a friendly rap-off.  Dirk and Rufioh go head to head for several exchanges, and Latula drops in at the last second with a few lines of rhyme and they all applaud for her as she takes a bow.  

“Five points to Gryffindor,” Dirk says with a smirk.

“That’s my girl, ‘Tuls,” Rufioh laughs, as he slings his arm across Jane’s shoulder and leans on her comically.  Jane pushes him away giggling.

Aranea pushes through the doors of the Grand Hall, opening them up to reveal the already assembled rows of students, organized by house at four long tables stretching the length of the room.  Rose and Eridan quietly head for the Slytherin table, taking their seats spaced apart from each other.  Eridan sits beside his moirail, and Rose finds an empty seat between two younger students.

Most of the professors are seated at the front of the room, on either side of the Headmaster’s seat.  Said Headmaster isn’t long in coming, sweeping into the room in his green robes, trimmed with a pattern of multi-colored lights, enchanted so they chase each other along the edges of his robes in a never ending loop.  He’s rather a sight to behold.

Professor Andrew U. G. Hussie is the youngest headmaster to ever hold the position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he is also the most masterful sorcerer found these recent centuries on any continent, and has well-earned his title.  He is quite an unpredictable fellow, but approachable nonetheless, and an excellent headmaster in Rose’s eyes. 

He sits before the assembled students casually, chatting idly with Professor Paint on his left.  After a few moments he raises his hand and the room goes silent.  The doors swing open and Professor Calliope leads the first years in through the door.  They look small and intimidated by the grandeur of the hall.  Rose well remembers being in the same position at her own Sorting Ceremony, despite having practically grown up here, clinging to the robes of her mother, the resident Alchemy professor of nearly fifteen years.

At a nod from the Headmaster, Professor Calliope reads the first name from the scroll.  Up scampers a young, yellow-blooded troll to sit on the three-legged stool at the front of the room.  Professor Calliope places the Sorting Hat on her head and it deliberates shortly before declaring her a Slytherin.  Rose smiles and claps proudly as the rest of her table bursts into cheers.  The raucous applause slowly dies out as the young troll joins their table.  Calliope calls the next name, bringing forth a tow-headed human boy who is quickly sorted into Ravenclaw.  The process repeats, over and over, each first year being sorted one by one.

After a certain point, Rose’s mind drifts.  She has witnessed more than her fair share of Sorting Ceremonies, and while she understands and shares, to an extent, the excitement of the event, she can only stand the same routine over and over again without growing a tad bored.  Her mind wanders across the room and her eyes follow, meeting their familiar jade counterpart seated at the Hufflepuff table. 

Rose smiles at Kanaya, her matesprit (to borrow the troll term) of nearly three years.  Kanaya waves in return before Karkat leans in close to her ear and she turns to listen.  Rose drums her fingernails against the table as the Gryffindor table bursts into applause over a new first year.  Suddenly, her sister slides in beside her and nudges her in the ribs.  “Ey Rosie.  You okay?”

Rose nods.  “Fine.  These ceremonies get a tad long is all.”

Roxy giggles.  “You can say that again.  I’m itchin’ to get outta here.  A bunch of us are going out to the forest tonight after the Feast.”

“Who is ‘a bunch of us’?”

“Me and Johnny, anyway.  Maybe Jake.”

Rose rolls her eyes.  “Are you still nursing your infatuation with John?”

“Who says I’m infatuated?”

“This summer you called him ‘boyfriend material’.”

Roxy makes a dismissive noise.  “He is, though.  But we’re just friends.”

“Mhm,” Rose replies, sounding skeptical.

Roxy shakes her head.  “Whatever.  We’re just going down to the forest to eat some enchanted gummies and goof off before school starts.”

“Well, have fun.  I’m spending the evening with Kanaya and a pot of tea in the library.”

“Oooooh,” Roxy hums, poking a finger at Rose’s nose.  “You and your girlfriend are so cute.  I can’t take it.”

“We do try.”

The Sorting Hat directs another first year toward Slytherin, and the table breaks into cheers once again.  The next one goes to Hufflepuff.  Roxy yawns a bit, stretches, and loops an arm around Rose’s shoulders.  “Speakin’ of cuties… Poor Jakey looked so sad in the carriage with Dirk today.”

“Understandably.  He _was_ seeing his ex-boyfriend for likely the first time since they broke up.”

“Did you ever hear why they broke up?”

Rose shakes her head.  “It was unclear.  Dirk certainly implied it as his fault, but it was a mutual decision as far as I understand.”

Roxy purses her lips.  “Jake said it was mutual, but he seemed to think it was his fault.  I wonder what really went down.”

“I don’t believe it’s any of our business,” Rose replies.

“But like… imagine if it… _was_ … my business.”

“Roxy.”

“Rosie, they’re miserable.  I can’t stand for this!”

“You’ll have to.  They’re big boys, Roxy, they can make their own decisions.  Good or bad, they make their own decisions.”

Roxy frowns.  “Okay.  Message received.  But I’m not gonna be happy about it.”

“No one is happy about it, Roxy,” Rose agrees with a frown.  “But they have to learn their own lessons.”

“Boys are dumb.”

“Relationships as a whole are dumb,” Rose says.  “I can’t recommend them.  But,” she adds, with a glance in the direction of the Hufflepuff table, “On occasion, you happen across one that is worthwhile, which balances everything else out.” 

Roxy nods thoughtfully.  “I should get some pointers from Nepeta.  I feel like the two of us would make an excellent team.”

“Oh, Merlin help us all,” Rose mutters with a roll of her eyes. 

Then Hussie stands up and raises his hands.  The idle chatter goes quiet. 

“Before our feast, I have just a few words to say: Bring me a horse and I am yours forever.” 

Then he sits back down and flicks his wand over the room at large and the feast everyone has waited for appears before them.  Scattered applause runs through the room, one person at the back of the Hufflepuff table cheers, and everyone digs in.  They fill their plates with hot food and acquaint themselves with the newest members of their beloved house.

**Author's Note:**

> hogwarts-stuck-au.tumblr.com for details


End file.
